


Felix's New Toy

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New uses for raptor parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix's New Toy

Felix sharpened his sword with the whetting stone. Sure it was a little showy, but it wasn't like he was actually going to kill anything. Hunting was hard enough when you had two legs.

"Baby, don't tell me you planning on bringing that thing," said Louis. Felix held up the sword to check the edge of the blade. It reflected the sun's rays perfectly, giving off a bright shine depending on the angle he held it at.

"Why not?" responded Felix, admiring his handiwork.

"Well it's not very practical. And we've got plenty of spears to go around."

"Please," scoffed Felix. "You've seen me play Pyramid. You know how bad my aim is. I'll just be the one responsible for finishing off whatever you catch."

"Well, I have to hand it to you," said Louis, helping Felix off his stool, "it may not be practical, but it _looks_ really cool."

Felix grinned. "Amazing what you can do with spare raptor parts, isn't it?"


End file.
